


The inevitable high school AU

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, High School, M/M, Music, School, Slow Build, Teenagers, baby olli, i'm a lazy ho with too much side fanfic to take care of instead of keep writing on this lmao, oblivious marko, origins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Because every fandom needs one, right?I don't think I'll continue this fic bc there is already some kind of happy ending xDYes, I have too much fantasy/ideas and too less time to write them all :O





	1. The new kid

Marko was sitting in the back of the class. His chair was balancing on the two back legs.

The thing was shaking dangerously. Meanwhile miss Makkonen scanned the whole room like a hawk, looking for a victim.

‘Mm, who shall I choose?’ she mumbled. Her eyes rested at the teen in the back of the class. ‘Ah, Marko! You’re doing nothing I see. Could you please take the keyboard to classroom 5B, please?’, miss Makkonen demanded.

 ‘Sure’ Marko replied, but he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

‘What was that?’, miss Makkonen threw him a threatening look. ‘Nothing’ Marko mumbled as he took the keyboard and left the room.

With some afford he carried the thing through the long hallways. Well, at least he didn’t have to follow those boring lessons from miss Complains-a-lot, Marko thought.

 

BAMF!

 

One moment Marko was dragging the keyboard around the school, the other moment he laid on the ground with the keyboard on top of him.

 ‘Look where you’re-’, Marko groaned agitated but got shut up when he saw the person who had bumped into him. It was just a kid.

 ‘Oh my god, I’m sorry!’ the kid seemed to be a freshman. A large part of his pale face was covered by his blonde hair.

 ‘I- I didn’t mean to’ the younger student stammered. Marko snorted and decided to pet the kid’s hair.

‘It’s alright. Where were you going?’ he wanted to know.

The other student blushed and mumbled: ‘I was trying to go to class 5B. I had to pick up a guitar there. But I’m new here, so I don’t really know where it is.’

The kid giggled and Marko thought it was cute. ‘Is our collision coincidence or not? I have to go there too! Keyboard delivery’ Marko laughed. He picked up the keyboard and inspected it for any damage. None, luckily.

 

‘So, what’s your name?’ Marko asked.

‘Olli. How about you?’ the youngster returned the question.

‘Saaresto. You can call me Marko. So, you’re taking music classes too?’

Olli nodded. ‘Yes. I’m trying to play the guitar.’

Marko chuckled and said: ‘You should drop out of those classes.’ Olli stopped abruptly and had a confused look on his face.

 ‘Why? I think it’s pretty fun!’

‘Yeah, I know. But when you get to my year, stuff gets boring. Like super boring. Especially with miss Complains-a-lot. Gosh, such an annoying woman’ Marko rolled his eyes, only by thinking of that woman.

Laughter was coming from the younger student. ‘Who is she?’

 ‘Lemme see, big eyes. Like they would pop out if she got any angrier than she already is! She also wears these glasses that make her look even scarier. And she wears old woman’s clothes. Then again, she is an old bag’, Marko described his teacher. If anyone would hear it, he would get detention for sure. Not that he really cared about that. He had had so many detentions already.

 ‘You’re a funny guy, Marko’ Olli grinned as they walked further.

When they arrived at their destination, Marko showed Olli around the large room.

He showed them where all the instruments were stored and he showed him the place where he had secretly drawn a doodle.

 ‘You should do some art classes’ Olli remarked as he looked at the doodle.

‘Nah. I stick to my music. Even though the classes are boring. I’d rather be out there already. Singing, being on stage’ Marko jumped on one of the tables. He spread his arms and looked over the room as if it was his stage.

 ‘Everyone will know of the great Saaresto who got more detentions in high school than he deserved!’, he shouted and Olli laughed.

 ‘Get down! Or we’ll get caught!’ he said, aware of the situation.

Marko nodded and removed himself from the tables. ‘You’re correct. Wouldn’t want you to get in trouble for my malicious deeds’

 ‘So you sing?’ Olli asked the older student.

‘Yup. Hope I can get a career in the music world one day. Otherwise, I’ll stick to my acupuncture’ Marko sighed.

 ‘Well, I guess you gotta go back to your class?’ he added. Olli looked worried at his watch.

‘Yes, I’m afraid so! It was nice talking to you!’ and with that, the kid rushed out of the room. Marko, not wanting to go already, walked after the blond guy.

 ‘Y’know where your room was again?’ Marko grinned as he found the kid in the hallways, lost.

‘Of course I know! It was this way, right? Or… or this?’, the student stammered a bit.

‘What’s your room number?’

‘1B.’

‘Alrighty, follow me!’ Marko led the way and the youngster tagged along, almost not keeping up with Marko’s pace.

 ‘There ya go’ just before Olli entered room 1B, Marko petted the kid’s fluffy hair.


	2. B- But I'm just starting to learn to play the guitar!

The next day Olli found himself looking for the older student he had met on his way to room 5B.

Sadly, he didn’t find the other guy. Why was this school so much bigger than the elementary school?

Marko had seemed to be a fun person to hang with.

He wondered if Marko could sing as good as his voice already sounded.

While he walked over the schoolyard, his eyes were focused on finding the other guy. How hard could it be? Pretty hard, apparently.

 

‘Hey! You’re one of the new kids, right?’ another student had walked up to Olli. It wasn’t Marko.

The other student was taller than him and had dark, short hair. He also had some facial hair which made him look like a senior.

  Most seniors have beards, was it not?

‘Yes. Studying Economics’ Olli replied. The taller guy had flyers in his hand and offered one to Olli.

‘Over three months we have an annually school festival. People with all kind of talents are invited to participate. The auditions start over three weeks. You could join too if you want. Otherwise, let your friends know!’ the guy gave a friendly wink as he handed over the flyer.

Olli studied the thing and nodded. ‘Thanks. But I think I’ll pass.’

 ‘Whatever you do, it’s your choice!’ the other student smiled and gave the younger student a thumbs up.

 ‘Markus! There you are! I’ve been looking for you! I thought we’d do this together and- Hey, Olli!’, Marko appeared at the scene.

He was wearing sunglasses and Olli wouldn’t have recognized him if it wasn’t for his cheerful voice.

 ‘You know each other?’ the student called Markus asked.

Marko nodded. ‘Met him yesterday. He got a bit lost in this maze called high school.’ It made Olli blush.

 ‘This guy here plays guitar, Markus!’

‘What? No, I’ Olli protested but Markus was already giving him a look.

‘I’m new to it. Just learned to play it’ Olli mumbled as he looked another way that wasn’t Marko or Markus’ eyes.

 Marko’s friend said: ‘Well, it’s up to you if you go to the auditions. Marko, you shouldn’t push him already. He just got here! Are you holding up a bit?’

 ‘Yes. I like it here’ came Olli’s reply.

It was a bit strange for him to talk to seniors so casually. Before he entered high school, he always thought of seniors as intimidating people who are always trying to annoy the little ones.

 Well, Marko was in some ways intimidating. But in a good way, Olli thought.

 

‘You’re up with eating lunch together?’ Marko suggested.

‘What? I mean, yeah. Okay’ Olli answered, maybe too quick. He’d like to talk some more with Marko.

 

***

 

A week had passed since Marko met the adorable kid from the freshmen Economics class.

They practically enjoyed all of their lunches together now. Him, Markus and Olli.

 

During one of their lunches, Marko brought up the auditions again.

‘I was thinking to do an audition’, he said. Even if it was a way to legally skip classes.

Which would be miss Makkonen’s lessons, so that would be an extra plus.

‘Are you going to sing?’ Olli guessed. The senior nodded. ‘Markus and me. Markus will be doing the backup vocals. He’ll be the backup dancer too’ Marko stated.

His friend gave him a friendly push. ‘No, no. Don’t let him fool you. I’ll be playing on the keyboard.’

Then it got silent between the three students. Both Marko and Markus were looking at the freshman.

 ‘Uh, guys?’, Olli wondered confused.

Markus raised his eyebrow at Marko and remarked: ‘You tell him?’

 ‘Yeah, we were thinking our little “band”, if you could call it that, still needed a guitarist’ Marko finally explained.

 ‘I-, I told you I just started to learn the guitar!’

‘I can give you some private lessons’ Marko teased with a wink and Markus bumped his friend with the shoulder.

 ‘C’mon on now, Marko. Don’t scare the kid!’

‘Am I scaring you, little one?’ Marko asked. Olli shook his head heavily. ‘No! You’re not!’

‘Aw, Marko. Look what you’ve done. You made him blush’ Markus laughed.

 ‘Say, Olli. Would you like to give a little demonstration. Maybe after school? We can go to my garage. I’ve installed some boxes and all’, Markus asked.

 Marko added: ‘Yep, it’s basically a small studio already! Cap’s parents are amazing!’

‘Cap?’

‘Oh, yeah, his nickname is Cap. I like to call him Captain because he is good at everything. My nickname is Marko by the way’ Marko held out an inviting hand and Olli shook it awkwardly.

 


	3. Show me those skills of yours

The week came to an end and Olli was waiting for Marko to pick him up at the school gates.

Together they’d drive to Markus’ place and they would have a listen to Olli’s actual guitar skills. It made him quite nervous.

Hopefully he’d be good enough to play with the seniors. And maybe he would finally get a chance to hear Marko’s singing voice.

 

It was a warm afternoon and the sun was low. Olli had to squeeze his eyes to see who the approaching person was.

It was a guy in a helmet. A motor helmet to be correctly.

 ‘Hey! Are you going to keep standing there in awe or are we going?!’ the person in the helmet shouted at him.

 ‘Marko?!’ Olli exclaimed in surprise.

The guy removed his helmet and proved Olli to be correct.  ‘That’d be me, yes. I’m sorry, but I didn’t have another helmet laying around. So you’ll have to wear this’, Marko apologized when he gave Olli a pink bicycle helmet to wear.

 Olli held back a laugh and commented: ‘I don’t mind as long as we don’t have to drive through the whole city!’

 

They walked over to Marko’s motorcycle. The thing looked quite heavy and had a blue shine to it.

‘What do you think of it? She’s a beaut, right?’ Marko grinned. Olli nodded in admiration.

Marko couldn’t get any cooler, Olli thought.

 ‘I just have to climb on here?’ Olli asked as he tried to figure out how to mount the darn thing.

Marko laughed. You go first, I’ll help you.’

 Olli felt how he was shaking when he climbed on the motorcycle. Marko was supporting him with both hands.

 ‘Omg, I might fall’ Olli stated with a shaky voice.

‘You won’t, and else I’ll catch you’, Marko reassured the freshman.

When Olli finally sat safely, Marko jumped on the vehicle as well.

Before putting on his helmet, he turned his head to look at the freshman. ‘You hold on to me tight now!’

Olli nodded and swung his arms around Marko’s waist. Marko felt warm and Olli got warmer too.

 ‘You’re good?’

‘Yup’ Olli mumbled. He carefully put his head against Marko’s back and he swore he could hear himself scream when Marko started the engine and raced off.

 

***

‘There you are!’ Markus was standing outside the garage, greeting the two on the motorcycle.

When Olli finally climbed off the bike, his face was all red and his legs were still shaking. When he removed the pink helmet, his blond locks of hair were all over the place.

Marko deemed it quite adorable.

 ‘Had a rough ride?’ he asked with a smile playing on his lips. He brushed away some sweat from his head and placed his own helmet inside the small trunk of the vehicle.

 ‘Never rode a motorcycle before’ Olli admitted.

Markus snickered as soon as he saw the helmet the freshman had to wear.

  ‘Let’s go to the studio’ Markus stated.

Olli and Markus walked ahead while Marko was trying to park his motorcycle.

 ‘If he ever bothers you with his foolishness, you come to me, okay?’ Markus advised his new friend. Olli grinned in response. ‘Alright.’

 

‘Woah, when you said studio, you meant it! You even have a drum kit, a keyboard and a guitar’, Olli couldn’t believe his eyes.

 ‘Well, actually, the drum kit belongs to my dad. And the guitar is from Marko. Bought the keyboard myself’ Markus replied.

 ‘Correct. This guy is a genius, as are his parents. Without him, we wouldn’t have a place to practice’, Marko praised his fellow senior as he walked into the garage.

 

‘But now I’m getting impatient. Olli, it’s finally your time to shine, my friend!’ Marko declared as he took his guitar and gave it to the freshman.

 ‘You’ll be doing fine’ Marko said with an assuring nod.

Olli mumbled something and settled down with the guitar in his lap. He inhaled, exhaled and started to play.

 

Marko observed the kid. His fingers were trembling at first. The senior almost got worried because he didn’t want Olli to fail. He didn’t want the kid to be nervous.

Luckily for everyone, Olli seemed to regain some confidence. Marko settled down on the ground, legs crossed as he listened to the sound of the guitar.

The senior grinned by himself. Olli was pretty good for a beginner. Of course, there were some things that could be worked on. Maybe he should indeed give him some lessons.

 

‘Bravo, bravo’ Marko applauded when the younger guy finished his solo.

‘Hehe, you shouldn’t have to be so nervous. You didn’t play bad at all’ Markus commented.

Marko jumped back to his feet and walked over to the kid to give him a pat on the back. ‘There are some things we can work on together. By the time the auditions start, we’ll have you crammed for it’ Marko encouraged.

 ‘Thanks’ Olli managed to say, his eyes not daring to make contact with Marko’s.

It was something Marko had noticed early on. Olli didn’t look Marko right in the eyes. Was he really scared? Or just intimidated because 1) Marko was older than him and 2) Marko was also taller than him.

Marko still had to wrap his head around it because Olli was a bit of a mystery to him. Probably like he was a mystery to the kid.

 

‘Guess you want to hear me sing now, don’t you?’ Marko stared at the freshman. ‘I sure do’ Markus replied instead as if he was reading the kid’s mind who didn’t say anything.

 ‘Well then, I’ll get right into it!’ Marko bounced over to the mic.

‘Cap! Get ready!’ he pointed a finger to Markus and then focused back on Olli. ‘This one goes out to all our fans. You love us and we love you back!’, Marko winked at the younger guy.

‘May I present you the guy behind the keys! Markus “Captain” Kaarlonen! And I am Marko Saaresto. Your typical, charming, handsome rogue! Well, without further ado , here is Sleep for you’, Marko finally sang.

 

Marko glared over to Olli who had now this huge smile on his adorable face.

When he made eye contact, the kid quickly looked at his feet. _Caught you_ , Marko thought with a grin.

 ‘And that’s about it. We still need to polish the song though’ Marko coughed.

Olli stood up and exclaimed: ‘That was really good! Sounded finished to me. I think you guys definitely will make it through the auditions!’

 Marko took a bottle of water, popped it open and took a gulp. He then pointed at the freshman.

‘ _We_ will make it through. We’re in this together, remember!’

‘But, but… I can’t compete with you guys! I’m a rookie!’ Olli protested. Marko rolled his eyes. ‘I can give guitar lessons after school. Like I said earlier, we’ll make you ready for it.’

 ‘Can’t you sing _and_ play the guitar then?’, Olli snorted, still not convinced of his own talent.

‘I guess, but we need a handsome looking guitarist with us. Besides, together our band could have a cool name. Like, MOM. Marko, Olli, Markus!’ Marko rambled on as if he hadn’t called Olli beautiful.

But the kid had noticed it, he was blushing.

 ‘Really, Marko? MOM? That’s pretty lame. What do you think of it, Olli?’ Markus snorted.

‘I kinda like it’ Olli hesitated. Marko laughed. ‘I was just kidding. To be honest, Cap and I thought about calling ourselves Playground.’

 ‘Playground?’

‘Yes. Because we’re all kids within’ Marko explained. ‘Sounds reasonable’ Olli said. He looked at his watch.

 ‘I’m afraid it’s time for me to go.’

He wanted to walk away, but Marko stopped him.

 ‘You want a ride home?’

‘Sure, why not? Just don’t drive too fast.’


	4. Private lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko and Olli finally get some alone time :P

Today would be Olli’s first guitar session with Marko.

Although he had been around Marko for quite some time, the young freshman was still nervous.

He kept telling himself that he was nervous because of several facts. In his mind he had made some notes.

  1. Marko was probably so much better at playing the guitar. But then again, that was the very reason Marko would teach Olli.
  2. Marko was taller than him, which could be intimidating. But Marko was older and that would explain their height differences.
  3. ~~Marko was too handsome to look at directly.~~



 

That last “fact” was a secret. Besides, Olli knew the _exact_ reason why he was so nervous around Marko.

Partly because of fact three, but mostly because he was in love with the senior.

He was in love with the soon-to-be singer. He got mesmerized by the guy’s eyes. He got in a daze by the guy’s voice. And Olli loved Marko’s humor and the way he moved around. The senior was always gesturing with his hands.

  That faithful day when he had bumped into Marko was forever engraved in his mind.

Sometimes he would replay their first meeting in his head before he went to bed. It made him feel warm inside.

 

But Olli was also afraid. He was afraid his feelings wouldn’t be returned by the other student.

The freshman knew Marko was teasing him sometimes. But maybe he was really just joking, toying with him. Maybe Marko only wanted to be friends with him and nothing more.

Maybe Olli was just making things up in his mind. Like the way Marko sometimes looked at him.?  Those looks, they were probably made up because Olli got blinded by love.

  _Probably._

 

‘Good morning, Olli!’ Marko greeted him as soon as he walked outside. Olli gave him a smile.

His mother waved her son goodbye when he jumped on Marko’s motorcycle.

 

They arrived at Marko’s place after a fifteen minute drive.

‘Make yourself at home’ Marko suggested as he collapsed on the sofa. ‘Are your parents not here?’ Olli asked.

 ‘Nope. They are on a business trip. So we got the place for our own’, Marko replied with a grin.

Olli took in his surroundings. The house seemed slightly larger than his own place. There were some abstract paintings hanging on the walls. The room had a friendly atmosphere.

 ‘Shall I get you a drink?’ Marko said after an awkward silence. Olli nodded.

‘Cola is fine’ he mumbled. Marko went to the kitchen and Olli sat down in one of the chairs.

The senior returned with two glasses and placed them on the table. ‘There ya go. I’ll grab some snacks too and then we can start.’

 ‘Thanks.’

 

The guitar lesson went smoother than expected. Before Olli knew it, it was already time to leave.

‘Time flies by when stuff is fun’ Marko remarked.

‘It was fun. Thanks again, Marko’ Olli said, hoping his voice wasn’t to stammering.

‘You’re welcome. You learn quickly’ Marko praised the freshman and again he petted Olli’s head.

 

***

Marko was readying himself for a lunch. He took the glasses from the table and placed them in the washing machine.

He went back to clean the rest of the table too. He took the beer coasters and wanted to store them away, but he saw there was something written on one of them.

_Thank you for the guitar lesson. I really appreciate it!_

_J_ _xxx O xxx_

 

Marko felt a smile creep on his face as he read the little text.

He sighed as he thought about the kid. Always smiling. He looked so happy when he was playing the guitar and when Marko thought him some tricks.

Olli’s already light eyes lit up even more when they were talking about music and guitars. Marko grinned.

The kid was fun to hang around with, he had to admit. He’d never expect to befriend a freshman.

Must’ve been faith, he thought.


	5. Secret note

The Sunday sun was already disappearing when Olli made himself ready to meet up with Captain and Marko.

 ‘Don’t be too late’ his mother warned him before he left.

‘I won’t. Don’t worry about it’ Olli replied.

 ‘So, who brings you home? That nice senior on the bike?’ his mother asked. Olli nodded, waved at her and left the house.

Marko was already waiting for him outside.

 

Olli already looked forwards to more motorcycle rides with the senior. Then he had a good reason to hold on tight to the other student.

Most of the time he didn’t really take in his surroundings, because his face would be pressed against Marko’s back. He drove way too fast.

 

Markus was already doing some testings on his keyboard when Olli and Marko arrived.

 ‘How was your teacher yesterday? Hope he wasn’t too severe’ Markus said with a grin.

‘I’ve had harsher teachers in elementary school’ Olli snorted.

‘I’ve written some chords for the guitar already. Here’ Markus handed over some music sheets and Olli studied them carefully.

 ‘They’re a bit simplified for you. You can always try the version on the back of those sheets’ the keyboardist added.

 ‘Thanks.’

 

‘Uhm, Cap, where’s the bathroom?’ Olli asked after they’ve practiced for some time.

‘Through that door, in the hallway on your left’ Markus answered with a small nod.

‘Don’t get lost like you did at school!’ Marko shouted but Olli had already closed the door.

 

***

 

When their session had ended, Marko went for his helmet which he had left in the hallway.

He was still crooning _Sleep_. Olli was in the garage with Markus, helping him to store some stuff.

 ‘You sneaky-’, Marko said out loud but stopped midsentence when his new friend walked in.

‘You ready?’ Olli asked. It was if he wanted to add something but hesitated. He noticed the small paper in Marko’s hands.

 Marko quickly folded the note and stored it in his pockets, only to not mention it. He would look for himself what was written on it later.

 ‘Yup. Ready when you are’ Marko said.

 

During the trip to Olli’s house, Marko felt more conscious of the younger student sitting behind him.

He felt the guitarist’s embrace tighten whenever they took a sharp turn or when Marko accelerated.

 

After he made sure Olli made it home, he drove to the playground.

It was getting dark really quick now. The first stars had already appeared in the sky.

 ‘Now let’s see what you’ve written’ Marko took the little note out of his pocket.

 

_Looking forward to the next lessons_ _O._

Marko folded the note in half and put it back in his pocket. He sighed and shook his head.

 


	6. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation was inevitable

The next few days Marko was finding more notes.

They had sneaked their way into his backpack, his helmet and other places where only Marko would and could find them.

 

The messages were all simple. They expressed Olli’s happiness and gratefulness towards the older student.

He wondered why the boy didn’t dare to tell him this in person. Was he really that nervous?

The senior felt a bit oblivious. Was there something he didn’t understand? Did he miss something?

Maybe he should talk to Markus about it. He always went to Cap if he had problems. The guy always gave great advise.

 

***

Marko went to Cap’s home and found him, as expected, in the garage.

 ‘Marko! What a surprise! I thought we would have a small break’, Markus greeted.

‘Nope. Just wanted to talk a bit’, Marko answered. He fell into the cozy sofa and groaned.

‘Had a rough day?’ Cap asked. The other senior shook his head. ‘Lots of homework, yeah. But that’s not why I’m here, though.’

 ‘Are you worrying about the kid? I think he learns pretty fast’, Markus guessed.

‘Kind of. But it’s not about his guitar skills or anything like that’ Marko mumbled.

‘It’s about his feelings isn,’t it? And your feelings as well? Or at least your thoughts about it’, the keyboardist gave Marko a meaningful look.

 ‘Oh, Cap, you know me too well’ Marko grinned.

‘Of course, I know you since we were in kindergarten together’ Markus smirked. ‘Tell me, what’s on your mind.’

 ‘Where should I begin? I dunno. I feel like I’m oblivious to something. To the kid’s feelings. He sends-  here’ Marko stood up and gave Markus a look at some of the notes Olli had left behind. Part of him felt bad at exposing the younger guy like this. But Marko didn’t mean no harm with it.

 ‘Looks like he admires you but is too afraid to say it’, Markus mumbled as he gave the notes back to the singer.

 ‘What do you mean?’ Marko frowned and Markus rolled his eyes.

‘You really are that oblivious? Don’t tell me you don’t see it. The kid’s been giving these signals from the day you met!’

 ‘You mean he’s _in love_ with me?’, Marko exclaimed.

His friend nodded. ‘Obviously. You should talk to him. It’s only fair.’ Marko scratched the back of his head and sat down again.

 ‘Then why am I so blind?’, Marko groaned. ‘Why didn’t you say anything?’ he asked his friend.

Markus shrugged his shoulders. ‘I thought you noticed. Besides, I felt like it was something between you two. Didn’t want to interfere with that.’

Marko nodded quietly and closed his eyes and tried to recall all the interactions he had with the joyful freshman.

 

Maybe Cap was right (when was he not?).

Now that Marko thought about it, it would make perfect sense too: the reason why Olli never really exchanged looks or got red so fast. It all made sense now.

 ‘Oh god’ Marko said out loud.

Cap was laughing in the background. ‘So you finally realized? What are you going to do about it? And how do _you_ feel about it?’

 ‘What is that supposed to mean?’

‘Do you like him too?’, Markus wanted to know.

‘Me? No! I- I mean, we are just friends and-’, Marko caught himself stammering. That was unusual for him. He almost never stammered.

 ‘Well, maybe yes. I just never gave it a thought, to be honest’ Marko rambled as he looked clueless to the floor.

 He did indeed like the blond guitarist. But was it love, Marko wondered. Like, he admired the quick learning skills of the boy. He liked the way the other student laughed, smiled and talked. Gosh, his smile was to die for.

Marko liked the red that appeared on Olli’s cheeks when he winked at him. Only now did he understand that Olli might’ve thought he was flirting with him. When he was actually…

 What did Marko actually wanted to achieve with his winks and other gestures?

 

He never had a relationship nor did he ever had feelings for someone else.

Maybe that is why he didn’t catch up on Olli’s feelings or his own for that matter?

 

‘I’ll have a talk with him tomorrow’ Marko stated. He decided to go home. Markus wouldn’t need him here anyway.

‘Good luck then. And, Marko, before you go? Don’t hurt his feelings, okay?’

‘When have I ever hurt anyone’s feelings? But I guess I know where you’re coming from. I won’t make dumb jokes’ Marko assured his friend.

 

***

Marko had picked up Olli as usual. Just like their previous guitar sessions. But Olli had noticed the small change in the senior’s behavior.

Maybe it was Marko’s voice that sounded hesitatingly. Maybe it was his tense posture when he arrived at Olli’s home. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t patted the younger boy on the back like he used to when they were together.

 

Marko was nervous. He wasn’t his usual confident self.

Olli knew it and he also knew what was coming when they got back at Marko’s place. Guess it had to happen one day.

 

‘Uh, Olli, you…’ Marko started as he stroked his jaw awkwardly. The other student seemed to be tense as well.

 ‘You want a drink?’ Marko managed to say.

‘Yeah. Water will do.’

While Marko was getting the two of them some water, Olli took Marko’s guitar out of its case and started to play some chords of Sleep.

He felt his breathing was uneven. As soon as Marko appeared around the corner, he felt how his hands tightened around the guitar.

 ‘Here you go’ Marko placed the glass in front of the younger student and then went to sit next to him.

In silence they drank and then they both readied themselves for the big talk.

 

‘Marko-’, Olli initiated.

‘Olli’, Marko wanted to talk at the same moment. He blinked and gestured at Olli to talk again.

‘Marko… you probably want to know things, right? Those, uh, little notes I’m leaving you?’ Olli stuttered and avoided eye contact with the senior. Marko on the other hand, couldn’t do much about it because he himself was a nervous wreck as well.

Damn, he had never been good at talking about his feelings like this.

 ‘Yes. I’d like to know. But, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to’ Marko replied as he studied his own hands.

 ‘But I want you to know. I’m sorry that I’m not able to say these things normally. Like to you in person. The things on the notes. I mean, I could say them to you personally but…’ Olli rambled on, eventually saying incomprehensible words.

 ‘It’s alright, Olli. Then tell me, why are you so afraid. Is it because I’m older, taller than you? Is it because you l-’ Marko couldn’t finish his sentence and he felt stupid.

 ‘I, uh, I’m just… you know, Marko, it’s not’ Olli couldn’t make up any words that could express his feelings toward the senior.

Marko noticed some tears in Olli’s eyes. The younger guy kept on stammering, looking for the right words and Marko wasn’t so sure about himself either but he leaned towards the freshman and kissed him quickly on the cheek. It shut him up.

 ‘I think I understand’ Marko mumbled, almost inaudible. He quickly looked away and turned red like a ripe tomato. This didn’t go as expected.

 ‘Then I wanna hear your thoughts too’ Olli finally managed to say. He was blushing too.

Marko inhaled and tried to calm his heartbeat.

 ‘Honestly, I dunno, Olli. I’m sorry. I, this, uh. Shit. I’m not good at this at all.’ Marko jumped from the couch and paced up and down the room.

He finally stopped and faced the freshman with new confidence. ‘I like you. As a friend. But! But maybe something more. To be honest, I’ve never felt something like this before. Never fallen in love before. So maybe I just don’t recognize it as love.’

Marko kept silent, stared with big eyes at the young guitarist. Olli nodded. ‘I see’ the boy whispered.

 He was about to stand up but Marko kept him in place.

‘Stay. Don’t go already. We still have to practice some more’, he stated. Olli sat down again and finally dared to look at Marko.

 ‘You really think we’ll make it through the auditions? I still have a long way to go, I feel’ Olli tried to change the subject to a more familiar one.

Marko gestured with his head: ‘I know. But you’re a quick learner. Cap said so too. And even if we won’t be able to play at the festival, it was fun. And we could skip some lessons in a legal way.’

He smirked and Olli smiled back at him.

 ‘C’mon, lemme see what you’ve learned from our previous sessions.’


	7. "Aftermath"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following days and what happens then  
> I don't know how to do summaries

The last class of Wednesday had finally ended and Olli couldn’t focus at all. Actually that applied for the previous days as well.

He was constantly thinking about Marko. The senior who held a special place in his heart.

More than twice did he think about their awkward confrontation during the Sunday afternoon. They had talked about it. He had confessed his feelings towards Marko and Marko hadn’t really returned those feelings. Olli didn’t know what Marko meant with “maybe something more”. Was it Marko’s way of confessing his love to him?

Marko had also said he had never experienced love, so maybe Marko misinterpreted his bond with Olli? It made Olli nervous.

After the talk, they’d continued their guitar session like every other session they’ve had so far.

The sound of the bell came as a relief and Olli quickly packed his stuff to go home.

He wandered through the crowded hallways and reached his locker. He opened the door and carefully placed some of his books in it. Then a small sheet of paper fell out of the locker and Olli caught it midair. When did he left that thing there?

Upon closer inspection he saw the note wasn’t his. It was Marko’s. He almost immediately recognized it by the handwriting. The freshman quickly scanned the environment for any signs of the senior, but he was nowhere to be found.

He took the paper and he hastily went outside the building. Underneath one of the school’s tree he dared to give the note a look.

 

_Sorry for all the confusion from Sunday. Would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday? Please message me in the same way. ~M._ _J_

_PS: You pick the time and place ;)_

_[a small doodle which looks like it’s Marko himself, blushing]_

 

Olli was sure he could feel his heart skip a beat as he read the note Marko had left him.

Again he scanned the area but didn’t see the other guy. He wondered when Marko had put that thing in his locker. The morning had been spent together. When Marko had arrived at school, Olli had been there already.

The freshman grinned as he imagined Marko skipping class only to leave this note in his locker.

 

***

 

_Three hours earlier, during the first hour at school._

Marko was sitting in the back of the classroom as usual. He was a bit restless and played with his pencil.

He wondered how he could ask Olli to go on a date with him. That was correct. He wanted to have some special alone time with his friend.

During the previous days Marko had thought a lot about the younger guitarist. He had finally made up his mind. He wanted Olli to be more than just a good friend.

 

It had been quite awkward for the senior to search up love quizzes on the Internet. He felt like he was some young girl who experienced a crush for the first time.

But he had to make sure his feelings were feelings that were connected with love, right?

He knew those quizzes never depicted the reality, but it was a good start for someone with zero experience when it came to love.

 

Marko managed to write some text on a piece of paper. He stared at the note and he felt like something was missing. An emoticon. Olli always gave Marko notes with smileys on it.

While he was busy drawing some smileys, he decided it wouldn’t hurt to have a small doodle thrown in there as well.

When he was done he folded the paper in half and put it in his pocket. He glanced at the clock. Five minutes and the second class would start.

The bell rang and he made sure he was the first to leave the room. While he was walking in the opposite direction of the destined classroom, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Markus.

 ‘Where are you going? Class is that way’, his friend remarked.

‘I know. But I gotta do something first. I’ll catch up to you later. And if I don’t make it, tell miss Complains-a-lot she can kiss my ass’, Marko snorted in reply. Markus rolled his eyes but then laughed.

‘Will do.’

 

Marko rushed through the hallways, trying to find Olli’s locker.

When he arrived, it was very crowded. No one would notice. He walked over to the cabinet and looked up the correct number. It would be horrible to mess it up now, Marko thought nervously.

There it was, 513. He took his note and tried to slip it underneath the door. Hopefully it wouldn’t rip or wrinkle in the process.

While he was concentrating on the act, his heart was beating faster. It felt like he was doing something forbidden and the thought alone made Marko giggle a bit.

He wished he could see the look on Olli’s face when he would find the note. But now he had to go to miss Makkonen’s class. Or he could skip that part of the day. In fact, he could skip the rest of the morning.

Nah, he had promised Markus to go back. As he made his way to the classroom, he was already thinking about Olli’s possible answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The relationship is finally getting somewhere xD


	8. So, what's it gonna be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey anon from tumblr, if you read this, Please feel free to send a message again :D
> 
> Also, things are finally getting there >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapu is an A+ friend and dad

‘So you finally asked him to go on a date? Which implies you love him back?’ Cap and Marko had lunch together. Olli couldn’t make it because he still had some things to discuss after class. Which gave Marko a nice opportunity to reflect on some things with his fellow senior.

Marko nodded. ‘I think so. I always feel so happy when I see him. And I feel lonely when he isn’t around. Like now.’

Markus raised an eyebrow. ‘What about _me_ then?’

The singer rolled his eyes in annoyance. ‘Y’know what I mean, Cap.’ It only made Markus laugh. ‘I know, I know. No response yet?’

 ‘Nope. Hopefully I get some reply today. If not, Friday.’

‘You’re tense, Marko. Relax, my man. I’m sure he’ll reply’ Markus assured his friend. Marko buried his face in his cupped hands.

 ‘Yeah, yeah. But what if I don’t find the note? What if it gets lost or something? So much could happen!’ Marko slightly panicked and Markus chuckled.

 ‘I’m sure the answer will find a way to you. All the other notes did, right?’

The next few hours, Marko grew impatient. He knew he shouldn’t, but he just couldn’t help himself. He hadn’t seen Olli anymore and he actually wanted to go to his house.

But that would be weird, wouldn’t it? He didn’t want to push the younger guy. And he should probably not push himself too much either.

 

***

Thursday had to be the most boring day of the week. There were no music classes at all that day.

It didn’t really happen often, but now he was daydreaming. Daydreaming about Marko. About their guitar sessions, about their practice with Cap. And he was thinking about the first date he would go on. It made his heart beat faster.

He was trying to think of an interesting place they could visit together. He wondered what Marko would like.

Olli thought of something casual as well. But he wasn’t sure if Marko would like the casual stuff.

Casual: the freshman thought about going to the movies, having dinner in some fancy restaurant (RIP his money), simple stuff like that.

 

During his walk outside the school building, he stumbled upon Markus. The senior seemed surprised and Olli was surprised that Marko wasn’t with him.

Markus seemed to notice as he grinned: ‘Looking for Marko? I’m sad to tell you he went home already.’

 ‘Oh’ came Olli’s reply.

The freshman waved the other guy goodbye and wanted to leave. Markus, however, stopped him in his track.

 ‘I was wondering, maybe we could go to the carnival’ he said. Olli looked confused.

‘Carnival? When?’, he asked.

 ‘Over two days. That’s the Saturday’ Markus replied with a smile.

Olli laughed nervously. Could he tell the senior he was going on a date with his friend? Did Markus know?

Probably not, otherwise Marko would’ve informed him, Olli thought.

 Markus mumbled something and then looked at the freshman. ‘Aw, I’m sorry for getting you hyped. I just realized I can’t go this weekend. Work and all.’

That was correct, Markus always worked at the movie theatre during the weekend. Olli tried not to look relieved and managed to pull a sad face: ‘Oh, well. Maybe next time?’

The senior nodded. ‘See you tomorrow.’

 ‘See ya, Markus!’

 

Olli got picked up by his father.

 ‘How was your day?’

‘Pretty good, I guess’ Olli stared out the window with a big grin on his face. He finally knew where the date would take place.

 ‘And how are your guitar lessons going with Marko?’

The name of the senior drew Olli’s attention. ‘Him? Oh, yeah, good, good. We practice a lot with Markus too. They are chill guys. Really like them. Can I go to the carnival this Saturday?’

His father gave him a glance and shrugged his shoulders.

‘I’ll discuss it with your mother. Next week you have an exam right?’

‘That’s just a test, dad. I’ll do my best, I promise’ Olli mumbled, already losing some hope.

 

‘I think our boy deserves some fun too. He’s already working really hard.’

‘Hm, you’re right.’

‘So… that’s a yes I suppose?’, Olli asked, trying to sound not too desperate. His mother smiled at him and his father nodded.

 ‘It’s alright. You just have to promise me that you stay close to Marko, okay? Don’t go there all by yourself’ his mother wanted to make sure and Olli smiled sheepishly.

Only if she knew, he thought in his head.

Saturday couldn’t come quick enough. But first, he had to write a reply for him.


	9. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still not there yet xD   
> But don't you worry guys :3

Friday was almost over. He, Captain and Olli had lunch and breaks together.

They didn’t talk about the notes. Captain appeared like he never knew about it, which was a good thing in Marko’s opinion. Olli didn’t have to know. That would be embarrassing and he didn’t want the boy to be embarrassed.

 

He went to his locker to take some books out for the weekend. When he arrived there, the place was crowded. People were standing close to the locker.

‘Hey! Hey! Lemme pass through, gotta take something there!’ Marko shouted.

He saw that the people were all freshmen. The “kids” quickly made some space so Marko could reach his locker. He blinked a few times before he could act normally again.

Olli’s note was plastered onto his locker. The writing was bold and big.

**I’d like to go on a date with you** **J** **meet you at the carnival entrance at 6 PM**

**Xxx Olli xxX**

 

Marko was surprised at the bold move of the youngster. He felt that he was blushing like crazy.

He quickly looked over at the freshmen surrounding him.

The senior quickly took the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. Carefully. He should probably frame the cute note and hang it on his wall as long as his parents were gone.

 ‘Don’t look?!’ he snapped at the younger students.

‘I think it’s cute, though’ one of the students dared to speak up. Marko turned even redder but finally managed to smile.

 ‘Mister, do you know Olli for a long time?’ the same student asked. The senior was baffled. Was this one of Olli’s classmates?

He eventually nodded slightly in reply.  ‘Yeah. Since the first school day. We met by accident. But now I gotta pack my stuff’ Marko snorted.


	10. Olli and Marko's Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FInally!

His mother had drove him to the carnival.

 ‘Mom?’

‘What is it, sweetheart?’ his mother looked at him in an endearing way.

‘Aren’t you, uh, going home?’ Olli asked, already regretting his question. Stupid move. His mother threw him a look and said: ‘Not yet. I first have to be sure you’re safe and sound with that senior.’

Olli rolled his eyes.

He was tense. His hands were sweaty. His eyes scanning the environment. It was only ten minutes past six. He shouldn’t be so impatient.

 

‘Olli?’ a voice shouted and Olli swore he jumped in the air.

‘Marko! There you are’ Olli waved with his arm far too frantically than he should. The senior walked over to the freshman and his mother.

 ‘Good evening, miss Tukiainen’ Marko smiled at Olli’s mother and then looked at his friend.

‘Good evening, Marko. Please, take care of my son. But I think I can trust you, right?’ Olli’s mother greeted back and winked.

 ‘Of course, miss Tukiainen. Nothing to worry about’ Marko replied.

Finally Olli’s mother left and Marko and Olli were alone.

 

‘So, you’ve been to a carnival before?’ Olli asked, his voice was anxious.

‘A few times with Cap. It’s fun. You picked the right place’ Marko winked at the younger student.

The two boys walked through the entrance gates that read _Carnival of Rust_.

 ‘Looks a bit gloomy’ Olli commented.

Suddenly he felt Marko’s hand touching his own. He glared over at the senior who smiled back.

‘Hm, maybe. But I’m with you. Don’t worry. Let’s hold hands’ Marko said and he felt like that was a corny line.

Corny or not, they did held hands anyway as they strolled over the carnival. It was very crowded.

 ‘Whoa, look at that! Fire eaters!’ Olli exclaimed excited as he pointed out a woman and a man sitting at a long table. Eating fire and spitting it out like dragons.

 ‘Interesting indeed!’ Marko said.

He had been here with Markus when they were younger. That was a few years ago, so for Marko it almost fell anew.

But Marko wasn’t watching the people breathing fire. He was watching the adorable freshman.

Olli’s eyes were big, his blue eyes accentuated by the light of the fire. Marko smiled and tightened his grip around Olli’s hand which made the younger guy look at him. Those lovely eyes.

 

While they were exploring more of the  carnival, they closed their distance so they walked shoulder to shoulder.

Olli could hardly believe this was actual happening. Here he was with Marko. Together and close. He placed his head against Marko’s shoulder and he could feel the senior pet his hair.

 ‘Should we ask the fortune teller something?’ Marko interrupted Olli’s lightheadedness.

They had stopped by a small booth that was placed in the center of the carnival. There was a man inside the booth.

Upon closer inspection, Olli noticed that it was not a real man but a puppet, an animatronic.

‘It creeps me a bit out’ Olli mumbled. Marko pulled Olli closer and gave him a hug. The freshman peered at the Zoltar and remarked: ‘He looks a bit like you, don’t you think?’

 ‘What? Me? Do I creep you out?’

‘No! That’s not what I meant!’ Olli stammered and Marko started to tickle the other guy. Apparently Olli was very tickle sensitive and Marko thought it was adorable. But what was _not_ to like about the young guitarist?

 

Marko chased Olli around the carnival for a while until the youngster stopped to look at two cellists playing a sad tune.

The cellists were missing one arm. ‘I’ll give them some money’ Olli mumbled. He let a few coins fall into one of their hats. The cellist sitting on the left, took off his head and gave a nod at Olli.

 ‘It’s bittersweet, that tune’ Olli mumbled when Marko approached him.

The other student nodded. ‘Yeah. Would you like to have snack? I’ll treat you. I asked you to go on a date with me after all’ Marko suggested.

 They walked over to a booth that sold chocolate, cotton candy and much more.

‘That’s a great variety. I don’t think I can choose. You pick something for me’ Olli sighed as he inspected the booth with all the sweets.

 ‘This one?’ the vendor asked as he pointed at a large round lollipop. Marko nodded. ‘There you go, enjoy.’

Marko paid and gave the lollipop to Olli.

 ‘I want to pay you back. Next attraction is on me’ Olli said.

Olli stared at the _Great Gravity Wheel_  and decided it to be their next stop.

‘Are you afraid of heights?’ Olli first wanted to know. ‘Nope. Not at all.’

 

When they finally sat down in the cabin however, Marko seemed to tremble. A lot.

Olli got worried and asked: ‘We can still exit, you know’ but the senior was stubborn. ‘I’m fine. Totally.’

He thumbed up and sat on the opposite side of Olli.

The younger student stood up and sat next to Marko. He wrapped both arms around the taller guy.

 ‘Don’t be afraid, I’m here besides you’ he whispered and it did indeed calm Marko.

Marko rested his head against Olli’s and they finally got off the ground.

 

‘Now would you look at that view’ Olli smiled as he looked out of the window. All the people seemed small from up here. And the lights seemed to be little dots, little stars.

He quickly glanced over at Marko. The senior had his eyes shut. Olli took the opportunity to surprise him.

First he inhaled and then he kissed Marko on his heart shaped mouth. It made Marko finally open his beautiful eyes.

 ‘Hey, Olli’ there was a lively red displayed on his cheeks.

‘I love you’ Olli said. It was the first time he actually said it out loud. It felt strange but also good.

Marko took Olli’s hands in his own and kissed his fingertips. ‘Love you too.’

They kissed again. A small kiss on Marko’s nose. A sweet smooch on Olli’s left cheek. Olli kissed Marko’s forehead. Marko kissed Olli’s mouth again in return.

Together they chuckled and leaned against each other. They pointed at the attractions below them.

By the time they got down, they both felt lightheaded.

 

Olli checked his watch and sighed. Marko noticed. ‘Is it time already?’

 ‘I believe so’ Olli murmured. Disappointment was shown on the youngsters face. Marko pulled him closer and kissed his head.

 ‘Don’t you worry. There will be more times to come. I’ll bring you to the entrance again.’

 

When the two of them walked back to the gates, a familiar face greeted them.

It was none other than Cap.

He was standing there, as if he had expected them. He smiled, no he _grinned_. And Olli knew and Marko knew. Yet they pulled apart and let go of each other’s hand.

 ‘Aw, you two are so cute’

‘Shut up!’ the two students shouted back and Markus only laughed.

 ‘You knew this all this time? Also, I thought you were working?!’ Olli said in disbelief. Cap looked at his feet, guilty.

‘Maybe. Maybe not. I’m sorry.’

Marko patted his fellow senior on the back and grinned. ‘It’s alright, Cap. If it wasn’t for, I was still an idiot. Oblivious to your feelings, Olli. Please, forgive him for that.’

 Olli sighed and giggled, realizing.

‘And if it wasn’t for him, we probably ended up somewhere more boring that this carnival’ he declared.

‘So _he_ picked the location of our date?’ now it was Marko’s turn to be surprised.

‘I only give the kid a push in the right direction’ Markus snorted. ‘You guys had fun, right?’

Marko and Olli exchanged quick looks and started to blush.

 ‘Yeah, yes we had’, they answered simultaneously.


End file.
